The present invention concerns a jig for grinding sharp-edged tools such as chisels, gouges, parting tools etc.
The invention makes it possible to even grind bevelled chisels with an oval cross-section, which are normally very difficult to grind with precision, as the convex underside of the chisels cannot rest against the grinding support in an exact and stable manner.
With the help of the invention, the oblique angles of the tool are adjustable in a continuously variable manner for grinding.
These opportunities for grinding sharp-edged tools are possible through the invention having acquired the characteristics specified in the claims.
A jig with such an extensive range of functions is not previously known.